


the ones among us

by renthewerecat



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, The Skeld (Among Us), code names, one imposter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat
Summary: pink has just entered the skeld, on a mission to another planet with the rest of his crew, where they've all been disconnected from their lives back at home, but little do they know an imposter has gotten aboard
Kudos: 3





	1. we've only just started

**Author's Note:**

> character designs: https://renthewerecatboi.tumblr.com/post/629782566053019648/haha-oh-god-im-gonna-actually-write-about-these https://renthewerecatboi.tumblr.com/post/629871692245827585/i-added-two-more-characters-too-the-group-meaning

My name is pink, well that’s not my real name, it’s a code name, everyone in this crew have been given code names, we’re not allowed to tell anyone our real names, or anything about who we where before this, we’re disconnected from our past lives, we haven’t been told why, and I don’t want to ask, but right now we’re getting briefed on our jobs  
I am in the ships cafeteria with blue, white, purple, orange, lime, red, cyan, yellow, and black, black is our captain, despite how harsh it seems to be disconnected from our past selves, black is quite nice, yellow is very soft and childish, but black says she’s been on many missions with him, it’s unknown what they’ve been through on these missions, clearly one of those missions has damaged one of yellows eyes  
“red and yellow are the only two here who have been on the ship before, if you need help talk too those two, and if you need all of us you can press the red button in the middle of the table” and with that black dismisses us all and walks through the bottom door  
everyone else goes off to do their own things and one of them approaches me, it’s red, I hear they’re the security guard, but they don’t look like it, they’re outfit is the most casual out of all of us  
“hey pink, right?” red ask  
I nod  
“I’m gonna go shoot the asteroids; you want me to grab you a piece of them?”  
My eyes light up at the idea of having new things to examine, I nod again and follow them  
red seems very chill about their job, laying sideways on the seat, chewing some bubblegum, and overall treating it like a game, when they’re content with the amount of asteroids they’ve destroyed, they switch to a different beam and beams a few small asteroid fragments onto the ship, collecting them in a small box and giving them too me, they guide me to the med bay, walking with their hands behind their head, they’re talking about something but I’m not really paying attention, eventually I do pay attention when they say “hey, we both have stickmen pets”  
red was looking at my pet, who has tucked themselves into my hair, I look over and see they do have a stickman pet, it’s like mine, but with red hair  
reds little stickman looks up at me and walks over, climbing up onto my head to talk with my own stickman, pets are too small to be properly heard, but they can hear each other;  
red looks around “ah, I think we accidently went the long way around”  
I look around as well, the wall next to us says we’ve just came from shields, now entering storage, I sigh  
“hey, that just gives us more time to talk”  
I think for a moment “how old IS yellow?”  
red smiles to themself “I’ve heard some people say she’s actually 38”  
I just stare at them in shock  
“yeah, I know, no-one really knows why she seems so young but she’s been around too long to be as young as she looks”  
I look away  
“you got your little devise right?”  
I nod  
they grab my touch pad and presses a few buttons before giving it back  
“it’s got a map, you don’t need me to lead you everywhere”  
“oh...”  
I watch as my little icon moves around the map, we’ve walked in front of electrical before I trip over something  
“hey, you good- oh dam...”  
my stickman frantically nudges me up while looking at what I’ve tripped over, so I look at the thing I’ve tripped over, I can’t believe it, it can’t be, that’s whites dead body!


	2. first murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit shorter but i promise there'll be more

tripped over, I can’t believe it, it can’t be, that’s whites dead body!  
We can both only stare in shock, it’s only the bottom half of whites body, blood is everywhere, guts spilled onto the floor, surprisingly untouched and maybe even quivering slightly, spine, still intact, slinks out over the pile of guts like the disgusting cherry on top of a gory meal, it looks like she was violently ripped in half, the blood stains the floor and some of my clothes, I look up too red, their general joking, chill, attitude, has fallen from their face, they quickly drag me by the arm and run to the cafeteria, pressing the button in the middle, quickly everyone gathers around, a bunch of questions clutter around the area, till black steps in and calms them all down  
“now, what’s happened”  
red looks up too him, black clearly unsettled by the fear in their eyes  
“it’s white, she’s, dead”  
the questions clutter the air again, black walks closer and ask us what happens, red relays the events too him, I look around, trying to listen to everyone, all I hear is disbelief and accusations, eventual it’s all cut off by yellow shouting “EVERYONE QUIET DOWN! Boss has something to say.”  
everyone all looks too black, including me, although I can’t help but think about how yellow spoke, with everything about her she seems so innocent, like a small child, but her yell is far from child like, and her stance afterwards is just so, professional, but anyways, there’s more important matters at hand, as black speaks up  
“I need everyone to stay calm, and stay together, not trusting each other will only lead to more problems; blue, I need you to examine the body, pink, I need you to wash off, and then go help blue, red, keep an eye on everyone, and for everyone else, stay safe, and continue working, I will alert you if anything new comes up”  
everyone assures him that he is clear, while red only give a slightly sarcastic “got is, boss” I just don’t get how they can go from distressed back to their usual chill demeanour so fast, was it just a facade? I don’t know them enough to know these kind of things, I looks too black and yellow, black seems to let it slide, even if I can’t see his face I can tell he almost seems pleased with reds response, while yellow gives them an aggravated side eye, it’s strange but I guess I’ll just do as I’m told...


	3. it's called a mimic

Me and blue have been working for a while know, blue is examining the body, and handing me random liquids to test, eventually red walks in  
“hey guys, got anything new?”  
blue answers first, lucky for me  
“well white seems to of died only a minute after we left cafeteria, the body was definitely ripped apart, I have found some sort of saliva around the rip point, but it doesn’t seem human...”  
red doesn’t seem to think about it much, just walking over to the body when she finishes talking, blue walks over and hands red a necklace  
“I found this next to the body, it was a bit broken so I had to fix it”  
I look at the necklace, you can definitely see the broken points  
“you knew her?”  
red puts on the necklace  
“it’s personal information”  
blue seems to understand and continues to examine the body  
“no signs of struggle from what I can tell, it was a quick death...”  
red looks up to blue, with the amount of sympathy in her expression it leaves me wondering if she was being honest; red walks up to me, resting a hand on my shoulder  
“so, what you found out?”  
I push their hand off and continue working until  
“that saliva ISN’T human...”  
blue looks over to me, I look at red, they don’t seem as fazed about it  
“what, did yellows dog get too her?”  
I squint at them and they jokingly put their hands up “alright, alright, I’ll go tell black”  
after a minute black enters the room  
“pink, what did you find?”  
I hand him my vial of saliva, he examines it for a moment, and then simply says “mimics...”  
I try to look at him for more answers but he walks away before I could, and then I hear the alarm go off, so we head back to cafeteria where he briefs us all on what has been found out  
“this is a rare occurrence”  
muttering breaks up between us, I simply watch intently  
“it appears, there is a mimic aboard”  
the muttering gets louder  
“this hasn’t happened in years, I have never experienced this before, but we do have preparations for this”  
he presses a few things on his touch pad and ours lights up, he’s added two more apps  
“if you see another body, you can use the red app to quickly alert us, then you can use the white one to vote someone off, and we can throw them off the ship”  
suspicious looks are exchanged  
“the mimics only view us as food, so be careful, but don’t be paranoid, we don’t want to be throwing off the entire crew, just continue on your day, and beware of the vents, a mimic in their true form can and will fit in them, now since this is our first case, we will not place suspicion on anyone for now, so, you are all dismissed”  
black gets up and walks away, most people and going in groups or just staying in cafeteria, I personally don’t care too much, I just want to get back to work, so I head back to med bay   
“c’mon pink, you’re not going alone are you?”  
I look over to see red following me; I guess I’ll just let them watch me...


End file.
